


Starstruck

by moeblobmegane



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, MakoRinWeekly, Rin is a dork, Rin's friends are assholes but they're his assholes, Rin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that fic where Rin is a famous actor who has an unholy obsession with an under appreciated typecasted actor Makoto Tachibana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isumiilde (isuilde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).



> Written for #makorinweekly's 4th week: Celebrity Status  
> It feels like I haven't written MakoRin in _years_. This just had to be done.

Rin wonders sometimes if he’s cursed.

Most actors are addicted to things like alcohol, or drugs, or sex. And in Nagisa’s special case, pizza. But at least that’s cute and people coo over him being addicted to it. They send him pizza whenever he tweets about it! He even got a commercial gig because of how much people enjoy seeing him eat.

Nagisa’s really lucky to be obsessed with food.

Rin, on the other hand, is just cursed.

 

"You are being a drama queen," Gou raised an eyebrow from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching him with an exasperated expression. "Just accept the fact that you like this kind of stories." She gestured to the large flat screen in front of him that was playing the new  _Blue Springs Ride_  movie. “You’re a sap.”

"It’s for research," he insisted, even though she grew up with him and thus knows how much of a sap he has always been. Saying it repeatedly was just good practice for when someone else inevitably asked him why he had a complete set of every movie Makoto Tachibana has been in (including the ones he made back when he was a simple ‘classmate A’ with no lines to his name). He would actually  _keel over and die_ if someone finds out about this.

"In-denial  _drama queen_ ,” she repeated with a sigh.

 

He’s not a drama queen. He is the popular, sought-after leading man for the drama series currently taking the whole nation by storm. He is a big name in the industry who has worked hard to reach this place. He is someone who started out as a child actor and tried his damn hardest to get out of the stereotype they’ve given him before.

He has a name to protect. He is supposed to be a mysterious, aloof guy who drinks wine and eats high-grade steak for dinner. (Nagisa always reads him tweets so he’s sure about it. His fans’ image of him? They’re ridiculous.)

He needs to protect it, to make sure they would not be disappointed with him. Being mysterious is the easiest way to be better seen as a “versatile actor”.

Besides, he’s not just protecting his name. He’s protecting  _Takeshi’s_ , his character’s, name as well.

Every woman in Japan is in love with the strict police officer and loving single dad character he is playing right now. He should not do anything to sully his name.

 

"You know," Nagisa barged into Rin’s house like he owned it, plopping on the soft couch they chose together before Rin moved in here. "When you told me you were having a crisis, I didn’t think it was a  _gay crisis_.” He reached for the remote control, muting the TV and ignoring the indignant squawk from Rin. “You’ve had that already. We’ve discussed it at length, Rinrin.”

"I’m not having a  _gay crisis_ , Nagisa.”

"Good, because that would be stupid and counterproductive." Nagisa nodded his head sagely. "Are we going to talk about your gigantic crush on Makoto Tachibana, then?" He smiled widely, all innocent friend-like, and stared at Rin. It was his patented ‘show me your soul’ look. Numerous artists have fallen victim to it.

Rin, sad as it sounds, was one of those victims.

With a sigh, he forced himself to sit beside Nagisa. He dropped his head on the backrest and stared at the ceiling, making sure not to glance at the look on Nagisa’s face. The boy would definitely look gleeful. Rin needs new friends.

"There’s this variety show. People vote on their site on who would be in an interview together. I’m the number one request and Tachibana is next." He scowled moodily. He was just fine not showing up in those stupid shows. Why did his manager decide to ‘broaden his horizon’ with this? Why did it have to be fucking this? "I don’t want to be in a show with Tachibana, Nagisa. I would  _die_.”

"You do know you’re being a drama queen? Gou-chan’s right." Nagisa leaned his entire side on Rin, propping his head on Rin’s shoulder. "You won’t die from seeing him in person. He’s just an actor like us."

"I don’t want to freaking fail on this," he spat out. That was the real issue, really. He won’t die from it, sure, but knowing him? He might stare too long, blush and then blurt out something stupid. He remembers his unfortunate childhood crush on Haruka Nanase and how that ended with him bawling on set because Haruka won’t eat with him for lunch. It was horrible. Rin does not need a repeat of that shit. " _Life Mission_  is doing so well, and I don’t want to be an embarrassment.”

Nagisa sighed. “You’re not going to be an embarrassment, Rin-chan.” He had that encouraging voice he uses whenever Rin was being too much of a paranoid, as he was wont to do. “We were 10 years old when you had your last life-ruining crush. That’s more than ten years ago! You’ve…  _matured_.” He sounded like he wanted to laugh at his own advice though.

"You’re remembering it, aren’t you?" Rin grouched, looking down at the face of his friend. "Stop remembering it, asshole!" He pushed Nagisa to the other side of the couch.

Nagisa just burst out laughing, not being able to keep it in any longer. “Just- It was just-” he wheezed. “It was  _adorable_. I was supposed to be the cutest one on the cast but you kept on being  _more adorable_. It was really unfair.” He laughed some more. “You gave Haru-chan a  _scrapbook_. Of your  _feelings_.”

Rin’s frown deepened, eyebrows furrowed so much they almost met in the middle. “ _Don’t remind me_.” He gritted out. “Haruka’s kept it for future blackmail. He told me he’ll expose me to the media if I told anyone about that  _one time in the pool._ ”

That made Nagisa burst into another round of giggles. “Haru-chan’s very smart.”

"I need new friends," was all Rin could say as he dropped his head on the backrest dejectedly once again.

"I’m a great friend!" Nagisa exclaimed, poking him on the rib. "It’s not our fault you’re the world’s greatest sap and  _we love you_.”

"Loving me does not mean dredging up my worst memories. You and Haru has that tendency."

Nagisa just went back to his original position, snuggling to Rin’s side. “Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad,” he chided. “You’ll be great in that variety show. If you want, I’ll even go sit in the live audience and bring my Rin-chan poster.”

” _No, please don’t,”_ he pleaded, but he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips. “Knowing you, you’re going to chat with fans and ruin my career.”

"I won’t do that!" Nagisa cried out. Then he grinned as an idea obviously formed in his mind. "We could make Sou-chan come though."

Rin blinked, considering it. “That’s not a bad idea…”

"Right?! He does the quiet support thing so much better than I do." Nagisa nodded enthusiastically.

"And he won’t bring a poster with the words  _Rinrin slay them!!!_  in huge red letters,” Rin added with an impish smile.

"Hey!" Nagisa slapped his arm reproachingly. "My Rin-chan poster serves its purpose well. Me and Gou-chan designed it with your image in mind."

Rin just rolled his eyes. “I’ll call-” He narrowed his eyes then, realizing a big flaw in this plan. “Why don’t _you_ call him?”

Nagisa laughed. “You’re scared of the interrogation, aren’t you? Sou-chan would  _know_  why you’re so scared to be alone there.”

Rin just looked away and refused to answer. He reached for the remote and unmuted the television to distract himself from Nagisa’s knowing look.

"Don’t worry, Rinrin. Sou-chan wouldn’t tease you in front of Tachibana-san."

"Just on our own, yes. I know that. Doesn’t make it less embarrassing."

Patting him on the head, Nagisa just said “You can do this, Rin-chan.”

 

As was expected, Makoto Tachibana was chosen alongside Rin to guest in  _Oshare Ka_ , a variety show hosted by a 5-member girl group and a particularly sharp-tongued male newscaster. It was a simple enough show with three important parts: the quiz-like timed interviews, the free talk and the talent intermissions in between. It was formulaic and Rin has been used to this kind of shows since he was young. Not lately though, as Amakata Miho, his manager, never fail to mention to him. Amakata was worried Rin was losing his ‘reachable to fans’ quality.

Rin knew it was a right move. But that does not mean he’s agreeing to Ama-chan. He still hated this.

"Worried?" Sousuke passed a bottle of water to him, eyeing him critically. "Your life-ruining crush isn’t even here yet."

” _Stop using that word!_ " Rin whispered immediately, kicking at Sousuke’s shin. "What if someone heard?!"

Sousuke shrugged, because all of Rin’s friends are assholes even if Sousuke was the most decent one. “Oh,” He motioned his head to the studio door, a smirk in place. “Makoto Tachibana is here.”

Rin immediately froze. “ _I’m not ready yet!”_  He said, panicked.

"Chill," Sousuke patted him twice on the back. "You’ve got this." He pushed Rin forward until he stumbled to where Makoto was bowing his greeting to the staff. "Yo, Tachibana," Sousuke called out casually. "Long time no see."

And then  _that’s_  when Rin realized that  _of course_ Sousuke knows Makoto. They’re both fashion models. They must have met in one of those events. And Sousuke did not remind Rin of this. Because Rin’s friends are the _worst_.

"Oh!" Makoto visibly relaxed upon seeing Sousuke, warming up immediately to the familiar person. "Yamazaki-kun! Are you-" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes caught sight of Rin. "I- Ah," His eyes widened before he dropped to another bow. "Sorry for being rude! Good morning, Matsuoka-san!"

Rin blinked in confusion, looking at Sousuke’s smirk and then at Tachibana’s bowing form. ( _He has such nice shoulders_ ). “Uh,” he stuttered, panic seizing him again. “You don’t have to- Good morning!” He bowed a bit too, unused to the movement. He’s more of the wave and salute casual kind of guy. The Japanese way of politeness is all good but Rin is awkward and just feels stupid when he does that. (It makes people misunderstand him as standoffish and ‘not Japanese enough’ but who cares).

Sousuke definitely chuckled behind him. Rin should find a new best friend. Immediately. After this.

Or he could quit being an actor, climb a mountain and live in a cave. Whichever comes first.

When he looked up, Makoto was blushing in embarrassment. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matsuoka-san.” Tachibana said, sincere as he always is. “I’ve been a fan since I was a kid.”

Rin blinked some more. Wow, this is not going the way he thought it would go. “Thank you,” he said, instead of blurting out something much more incriminating like “I stalk your blog on my day offs” or “I’ve been your fan since you were in that drama SP as a young samurai three years ago”.

"I- I have to go to the-" He pointed to the director who was briefing the girl group. "Pay respects and all."

Rin just nodded dazedly, staring too much at the abashed expression and the pink tips of the other man’s ears but not being able to take his eyes off it anyway. “Yeah,” he murmured to his retreating back.

Sousuke full-on chuckled now that Makoto was out of sight. “You really have it bad, huh?” He sounded so amused.

"Shut up. You’re supposed to be my moral support, bastard." He punched at Sousuke’s arm, glaring hard. "I heard you! You were laughing! Loudly! Inside your heart!" He punctuated each sentence with a punch to his biceps.

Sousuke just had that fond expression of his when Rin was being a weirdo. “I don’t even know what goes through your head,” he said. “Other than imagining Tachibana shirtless. That one, I noticed.”

” _Ohgod_ , shut up.”

 

The quiz-interview went well enough, with Rin being too focused on answering like a normal actor and not fucking up epically to notice Tachibana at his side. He answered questions about his role as Takeshi, his interests and hobbies, and some questions about his type of girls and his ideal date. Tachibana was mostly quizzed the same way, but with an additional joking “who’s your type in our group?” because one of the girls had a more obvious crush than Rin.

The problem came when it was time for the free talk. It was hosted by the male newscaster with minimal support from the group, which is what made it so  _free_. Everyone liked the blunt, hard-hitting questions the man asked.

Rin was extremely worried, even though he didn’t have anything to hide. He’s been living a vice-free life since he was young, and he never had much of a rebel phase either. Besides, people liked the idea of him being a bad boy so he’s the only one who benefits when people talk about him that way too. Win-win all the time, as Ama-chan said. Still, he was paranoid, so there’s that.

To add to his worry, the couch was not that big, Tachibana squeezed at the center with him on the other side and the girl with the crush on the other. One look at the audience and Rin knew Sousuke was inwardly laughing his ass off.

His knees kept on knocking on Tachibana’s shaking ones.

"Hey," he whispered, as the staff readied for the take around them. "You don’t have to be so nervous. You did well earlier."

Tachibana froze, hand on his knee and eyes wide as he stared at Rin. “I-” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah,” he nodded, seemingly convincing himself. “I’m just not good with interviews. People always find ways to interpret things the wrong way.”

"Well then, that’s their fault, isn’t it?" Rin said, smiling encouragingly while borrowing one of Nagisa’s sage advices. "You just have to say what you really think in the best way you can. You seem like a sincere guy, you’ve got this." He has watched countless interviews with Tachibana, and though they weren’t this kind of _free talk_ , they were similar enough to show that he was good where it mattered.

With a warm smile, like the  _goddamn sun rising from the east_ , Tachibana nodded. “Thanks, Matsuoka-san.”

 

It was going well enough before it suddenly wasn’t. Rin would insist it was the host’s fault, and it really is at least half of his, but it was also Rin’s fault for being an obsessed fanboy. He just couldn’t help it!

Tachibana had clammed up the moment the words “ _just got the job with his face_ " were said. It was a sore spot, evidently. He blushed, but not the cute embarrassed one; it was ashamed and horrified and all the bad feelings Rin did not like seeing. "Y-yeah, I guess." He conceded weakly. "It’s lucky they chose me at first glance." He laughed weakly, brushing off the thorny comment.

Rin’s left eye twitched. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Sousuke raising his hand up and shaking his head in warning. “Actually,” he started cooly, commanding the attention of the whole room immediately the only way a high-grade actor can. “My sister made me watch his new movie. Her friends bought DVDs and all. Honestly, I feel like I became a fan. Wasn’t expecting all that, you know?”

He said it in a convincingly amazed but a bit detached way that the fans loved. Even though his heart was hammering inside and his head was shouting him to fucking stop it before he blurts out his undying love on national tv.

Tachibana’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-you did?” he asked, almost too quiet for the microphone.

"Yeah," he nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I don’t want to spoil anyone because the DVDs are still going strong on the sales, but I especially loved that one scene in the forest. I might have cried manly tears."

The girls giggled at that, finding courage to speak up against the host now that Rin did, and the one with the crush nodded enthusiastically, sharing that she also cried in that scene and that she was surprised at how emotional Tachibana acted.

"I’ve read the manga so I knew it was going to happen!" Another member shared. "But when it came to the scene, it just- It was  _wow_.” She sighed happily. “There was so much love in his eyes and I felt so jealous that the girl could have that.”

Tachibana’s muscles were now tension-free as he thanked them all profusely for their compliments. “It just felt right that way,” he said. “The director helped me a lot.”

"Well," Rin smiled. "That’s a sign of being a good actor, you know? The director used your potential to make a great movie. That’s what it was. Be proud of it."

Another round of agreement followed.

A glance at the host revealed that he was smiling fakely with his hand clutched tightly on his lap. Rin smirked at him.

 

 

"Your tumblr tag is exploding and your twitter mentions are on fire!" Nagisa excitedly reported, the sound of clacking keys loud on the other line. "Mostly, they’re all  _his smile was so evil!!!_ and  _actors supporting new actors give me lifeee_.”

Rin rubbed a hand on his forehead. “It was- It was a mistake and I am so doomed.”

"What?!" Nagisa’s voice showed obvious disbelief. "Rinrin, did you not hear me? They love it. They love _you_. Now, shut up and listen to me read all of it.”

"I  _know_ they loved it. Ama-chan was pretty vocal about it.” He groaned, leaning his head on the car window. “I’m  _doomed_.”

"You’re being a drama-" Nagisa stopped as realization struck him. " _Oh_. You mean…?”

"Yes."

"She’s gonna push for more shows?" Nagisa asked, tone understanding and soft like he knew how bad Rin’s headache was right now.

"She’s asking us to meet up  _in our own time_. She’s gonna milk this for all its worth. She wants me to play the _senpai_  card, Nagisa. The  _veteran who takes a duckling under his wing_ card.” He wondered if opening the car door and flinging himself at traffic would give him amnesia.

Nagisa hummed quietly, thinking it over. Then, after almost a whole minute, he squeaked in surprise. “RIN-CHAN!”

Rin pulled the phone away from his ear. “Don’t shout!” He scolded.

"He mentioned you! On his blog! And his twitter! He @mentioned you!" Nagisa sounded like he was jumping on his seat. "I’m gonna read it, okay? I’m gonna-"

"Just do it," Rin prompted, equal parts scared and excited.

"In twitter, he said ‘To everyone wondering how it was to meet @rmatsuoka, I was honestly too starstruck to remember much’ and it was followed by ‘have you ever met someone you’ve admired so much that you make a fool of yourself?’." Nagisa squealed. He was probably as excited as Rin was, since he had been in the front seat of Rin’s life-ruining crush. "His blog is longer. He said he was so embarrassed that he didn’t greet you properly and he was worried he was impolite. Then he said you were like a hero, and he’ll always be your fan as both an actor and as a person."

Nagisa sighed happily like a maiden in love or one of those fangirls seeing their favorites on screen. “It’s a love letter, Rinrin. He’s written a public love letter for you.”

Rin felt his cheeks reddening at that. “I-it’s obviously a thank you message, brat.” He stuttered. “He’s just being a polite  _kohai_.”

"Read it when you get to the agency, then. Just read it." He sounded so sure that Rin felt scared to do it. "Oh well, I’m gonna call Sou-chan now! Goodbye!"

"You’re just gonna gossip about me…" He muttered to his phone as it closed with a beep.

 

The worst thing about him being a fan was that he knew how Tachibana wrote his blog posts and how many people he admired. He was a mild-mannered young man from the start and he did not mention people who weren’t in the dramas he was in. He didn’t seem friendly in his posts, but Rin finally understood that it was because he took the ‘newbie’ thing to heart. Rin was the same age as Tachibana, but since he’s been an actor since he was 6 years old, Tachibana treated him as a respected senior. He must do it to almost everyone else, then.

That was why Tachibana @mentioning him was a weird move. He’s never done that to people not following him. He could have easily just wrote “Matsuoka Rin” instead of mentioning him like that.

It seemed like a call-out.

Rin obsessed over it as he read the replies on the tweet. Numerous people asked about  _his skin_  as if that was normal. Tachibana, being the great polite guy he was, said Rin looked like he was shining and his skin was flawless.

Rin tried hard not to blush. He failed.

There were more questions like “Did you talk a lot backstage?” to which Tachibana answered “I was too scared to approach him! It was like seeing the Emperor in personal!”. Another one asked “Did he say anything after the interview?” to which he answered “He was on a rush to his next shoot! I didn’t even get to say thank you :(“

That thread actually was longer, with multiple people saying “you should thank him next time” and “treat him to lunch” and “ask Sousuke-sama for his number!!!”.

Rin was about to close the tab when he noticed a familiar username. @haruqua aka Haruka, who starred in a drama with Tachibana once before. Rin’s life is a television drama, isn’t it?

Haru rarely tweeted so his twitter was mostly useless but it seemed like this was an emergency for him. He said ‘Makoto, remember to drink water and eat your lunch’ as if that made sense. Tachibana replied with ‘I will! :| I’m sorry I forgot lunch orz’.

Narrowing his eyes, he picked up his phone and sent Haru a simple [ _lunch???_ ].

[ _Are you asking me out to lunch? The answer is no. Or are you stalking Makoto again?_ ]

Rin frowned and sent [ _I hate you and I regret ever having a crush on you_ ].

[ _Good. So you’re stalking Makoto again_.]

Rin really has to question his 10 years old self’s taste in boys. [ _LUNCH?_ ]

[ _He lives in a condo unit beside mine_ ] was Haruka’s reply.

[ _WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME_ ], Rin felt like the all-caps letters really made his frustration clear.

It took about a minute before the reply came. [ _I didn’t tell you because you might go to my place and peek at him through the balcony._ ]

Rin gasped, affronted. [ _I’m not that creepy.]_

[ _You gave me a scrapbook. Of your feelings._ ]

It sucks how all his friends use that tone on that bit of information all the time now. Why do they have to talk about it?! It was ten years ago! Rin doesn’t talk about  _that one time in the pool_  or Nagisa’s drunken video on Gou’s phone. How come Rin’s story is their favorite running joke?!

[ _You have lunch together?_ ] He thought he was being really mature, bringing the conversation back to its real point without retorting to Haruka’s teasing.

[ _Sometimes. We’re friends._ ] Surprisingly, there was another text after that. [ _I’m busy. Go bother someone else._ ] And attached to it was a number. Tachibana’s number.

[ _idek what is happening right now_ ] Rin sent back in confusion.

[ _He wants to thank you so bad he forgot lunch. That’s all I’m going to say. I’ll block you if you text me about this again or if you tell Makoto I told you_.]

That was the longest text Haruka has sent Rin. That’s probably the longest text he has sent in his  _entire life_. Rin wants to print it out and frame it. But also hide it because  _Makoto wanted to thank him so bad he forgot lunch_?!

He looked up at his laptop screen just in time to see Nagisa mentioning him. It said ‘ **@tachibanana**  what did you feel when **@rmatsuoka**  defended your honor?!’.

Rin might actually have to kill Nagisa and throw his body in the ocean. He picked up his phone again and sent Nagisa a [ _you little shit_ ].

There was no reply from Tachibana.

Or at least, in that thread, there wasn’t. Tachibana took the effort to @mention Nagisa instead and not mention Rin at all, probably so that Rin won’t see his answers in his notifications. It’s adorable.

He said ‘ **@nagisadayo**  my heart skipped a beat ;u; It was so cool :)’

Rin’s heart skipped a beat. It skipped all the beats. Rin is actually going to  _die_.  _From Tachibana’s cuteness._

He opened his phone to send Nagisa another text. [ _sos i’m dying_ ]

Nagisa just sent a [ _rinrin drama queen!!!_ ] followed by a [ _congratulations <3_].

 

 

Contrary to his friends’ beliefs, he actually was really busy. They were almost done with  _Life Mission_ so the PR staff was making them guest in all kinds of shows and do all kinds of presscons. Rin spent a whole day in a children’s hospital, playing with the kids and all. It was a charity event and a PR event they did since _Takeshi’s_  son was shot in the last arc of their drama.

So, he had enough reason to not meet up with them or try to meet up with Tachibana.

He had no reason not to reply to twitter or use the cellphone number Haruka gave him though. That was just all him. That was him being a coward.

He looked down at his phone with a sigh. He wanted to know Tachibana more, is the thing. He was scared of Tachibana knowing  _him_ more, because Rin was embarrassing and a sap and a  _creepy obsessed fan,_ but Rin wanted to meet him and see his reaction.

He wanted to tweet something like ‘I saw your new SP @tachibanana!!! You deserve a bigger role tbh’ or ‘Be more confident @tachibanana :) You’re great!’.

Except he really could not bring himself to do something so embarrassing. It was bad enough that tumblr shippers has found their  _obvious chemistry_  and started making manips and fanvideos. There was a “FyeahMakoRin” blog who followed him shortly after the interview. He can’t even imagine what would happen if he replied to Tachibana.

"Rin," Ama-chan hit him lightly on the head with the rolled up script in her hand. "You have to reply to him now. It’s now or never."

Rin blinked at her in confusion. “What?”

” _Life Mission_  is ending and we’re having talks about a new series after you do that Drama Special.” She said, looking determinedly at him. “This new series is interactive and you’ll be the main character. There’s a secondary guy.”

"…wait," Rin felt his stomach drop as her words got pieced together in his head. "Are you telling me _Tachibana_ is gonna be in my next drama?!”

Ama-chan placed both of her hands on his mouth immediately, looking murderous. “There are  _talks_. Private ones. We don’t share this information yet, Rin. It’s important.”

"So you want me to reply to him to prep the public, is that it?" Rin narrowed his eyes as soon as Ama-chan dropped her hands to her side. "You’re using the buzz to make sure the public would eat it up."

Not even denying it, Ama-chan just shrugged.

He sighed. “Fine,” he said, picking up his phone. “I’ll do it, then.”

"Really?" She looked really surprised.

"I’m a professional," he reasoned, though he was mentally fist pumping for this extra push. At least this way, he had a reason.

 

**@rmatsuoka:**  slr  **@tachibanana**. It was nice meeting you too, btw! You don’t have to thank me for anything. It was just the truth.

**@tachibanana** :  **@rmatsuoka**  OH wow I didn’t think you’d reply to me ;///; And still! Thank you! Not only for that but for the pep talk!

**@rmatsuoka** :  **@tachibanana**  We actors need to stand up together against adversity and nervousness :)

**@tachibanana** :  **@rmatsuoka**  True :) It made me really happy to have the great Takeshi help me out though!

**@rmatsuoka** :  **@tachibanana** You flatter me too much! Seeing Kou-kun in public was amazing for me too, you know? :p

**@tachibanana** : **@rmatsuoka** That is too much >///< Hearing that from Matsuoka-san…

**~**

**@tachibanana:** _TOMORROW_ is packing up now :D I hope you enjoyed the second to the last episode!!!

**@nagisadayo: @tachibanana** We all watched it!  **@rmatsuoka** cried in your scene lol

**@rmatsuoka: @nagisadayo @tachibanana** lies and slander

**@gmatsuoka: @rmatsuoka @nagisadayo @tachibanana** I have photo evidence. **@ymzksou**  will send you now o/

**@rmatsuoka:** I give up. Give me new friends now pls.

~

**@makotosfan: @tachibanana** any hope for a team up with  **@rmatsuoka**?You two are so cute together \o/

**@tachibanana: @makotosfan** I wonder? :) We’ll see…

**@rmatsuoka: @makotosfan** who wouldn’t want to team up with  **@tachibanana**?Let’s see, indeed.

**@tachibanana: @rmatsuoka** It would be a pleasure and an honor to be in a project with you. It would be great-

**@tachibanana: @rmatsuoka** -to learn directly from a master of acting.

**@rmatsuoka: @tachibanana** You’re already so good and yet?! Are you planning to steal all my fans!!!

**@tachibanana: @rmatsuoka** no such thing :) You’re one of a kind, Matsuoka-san.

~

**@takeshipapa: @rmatsuoka** You were seen with  **@tachibanana**  in a bar last night? Confirmation?

**@rmatsuoka: @takeshipapa** Harmless bar hopping with friends!

**@nagisadayo:** FINALLY got  **@rmatsuoka** and  **@tachibanana** in a bar together!!! Who wants photo evidence?! :3

**@rmatsuoka: @nagisadayo** You don’t have any photo evidence.

**@nagisadayo:** AAAAAH  **@rmatsuoka** stole my camera :( call 911

**@nagisadayo:** I’ve got personal deets, guys.  **@rmatsuoka** drooled on  **@tachibanana** 's shoulder on the way home.

**@rmatsuoka: @nagisadayo** I DID NOT

**@tachibanana: @rmatsuoka @nagisadayo** no comment…?

**@rmatsuoka: @tachibanana** did I? I’M SO SORRY MAKOTO. fuck I’ll pay for your dry cleaning?

**@tachibanana: @rmatsuoka** don’t worry Rin-chan :) Your sleeping face was reward enough.

**@nagisadayo:** I am so glad I’m friends with  **@tachibanana** now. You’re great. We love you. Keep it up.

**@tachibanana: @nagisadayo** …you’re welcome?

~

 

They’ve been exchanging tweets and messages for a month already when their project was finalized. One strategic information leak made the whole twitterverse and tumblrverse to explode in joy at this “well-awaited team up”. It was one week after that when they had to meet for the first script read-through.

Rin was nervous as hell, despite having seen Makoto numerous times already. It was just different, talking to him when he was surrounded by his friends (and thankfully being prevented from being awkward by Nagisa’s incessant chatter and Haruka’s deadpan snipes) versus talking to him right now when he’s in a professional setting. Rin gets more awkward and stiff when surrounded by staff. He’s afraid to ruin things with Makoto.

.

Luckily, Makoto seemed to have other plans.

As soon as he came in and finished greeting everyone, he walked over to Rin with a grimly determined expression, though the pinkness of his ears betrayed his nervousness.

"Rin-chan!" He exclaimed, voice too loud and too squeaky to be normal. He cleared his throat. "It would be nice working with you again." He said, much more calmly. "I-" He looked down at his canvass bag, worrying at the strap with shaking hands.

"Yes?" Rin tried to sound encouraging but missed by a mile into nervous as well.

"Here," Makoto took a large rectangular thing from his bag and shoved it to Rin’s hands. "I- It’s a-"

Rin stared at it hard, almost laughing out loud from the ridiculousness of this. “A  _scrapbook_?” He asked, voice tinged with suspicion. “Did Haru-“

Makoto didn’t answer but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was answer enough. His smile was soft though, warm and understanding. “He mentioned it to me. Well, everyone did.”

” _Of course_ ,” Rin sighed. “It’s a running joke.”

"I thought it was cute, though." Makoto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" Rin looked at him hopefully.

"So I thought…" Makoto looked down at the scrapbook between them. "It’s empty. So I thought, maybe, if you don’t mind, we could fill it in together."

Rin couldn’t help the sappy smile on his face. “Fill it in together?”

"With our feelings." Makoto ended, chuckling a bit despite the obvious embarrassment.

"I don’t mind." Rin clutched the scrapbook closer. "Let’s go fill this thing  _with feelings_.” He laughed.

Makoto joined him.

 

 

**@tachibanana:** Officially started things with  **@rmatsuoka** today :D Looking forward to working with you, Rin!

**@rmatsuoka: @tachibanana** Always happy to be with you, Makoto :)

~

**@rmatsuoka:** I’d like to thank  **@haruqua** for being a little shit

**@rmatsuoka:** and  **@nagisadayo** for all the teasing and being a brat

**@rmatsuoka:** and of course  **@ymzksou** for being an enigmatic asshole who knew everything all along

**@rmatsuoka:** I won’t replace you for anyone in the world. I’ve got the best friends in the world.

**@nagisadayo: @rmatsuoka** sap.

**@nagisadayo: @rmatsuoka** but… I’m glad you’re embracing your sappy side, Rinrin. We’re happy for you :)

~

~~( **@nagisadayo:** hey  **@tachibanana** did you know about Rin’s DVD collection?~~

~~**@rmatsuoka** : /worst friends ever/)~~

**Author's Note:**

> [](moeblobmegane.tumblr.com>I'm%20moeblobmegane%20in%20tumblr%20too</a>)


End file.
